


You're Too Slow

by transhinx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And watching Jacksfilms, Fluff, M/M, My wife was right dammit, This is a Jacksfilms joke, i don't know what this is, i was bored, smh, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinx/pseuds/transhinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was too slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this.

Summer had just begun, school was out, and the weather was looking perfect. A group of kids were walking through a park, joking and laughing, simply enjoying their free time. 

Mabel and Will were in the front of the group, Mabel was skipping along happily while Will smiled and looked around at the scenery. Tad was behind them, hands in his pockets and looking extremely bored. And last were Bill and Dipper, hand in hand, enjoying being with each other.

They continued to walk on the path until a play structure was found. Mabel grinned as she pointed at the swings, giggling. She grabbed Will’s wrist and dragged him onto them. They began a contest to see who could swing the highest, laughing the entire time.

Tad sat down on a bench and crossed his legs, looking over at the pair with slight amusement. He brought his gaze to Bill and Dipper, who were still holding hands as they laughed at the two on the swings. Tad rolled his eyes again, taking out his phone and earbuds to put on music.

\---

About an hour and a contest later (Mabel won), Tad took out his earbuds and looked over to find Bill and Dipper sitting next to him. Bill had his arm around the brunet as they gave each other this disgustingly loving look. They were leaning into each other, about to kiss, but then,

“YOU’RE TOO SLOW!”

Tad tried to contain his laughter as he watched Dipper sprint over to his sister, highfive her, and then book it away. Mabel cupped one hand around her mouth and began yelling,

“OHHH!!!!”

Bill sat in befuddlement as to what had just happened, Will walking up to him and rubbing his back. Tad was unable to withhold from laughing at that point, which earned a glare from Will.

Bill’s eye twitched as he stared in the direction Dipper had sprinted off,

“What the hell just happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there are more fics coming, I'm just having a hard time coming up with ideas, or for the fics I've already written, I don't know how to end them. I'm sorry.


End file.
